


Penntin Soulmark Drabble

by echomoon



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmark AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: literally what is says on the tin. i may continue this. dedicated to tumblr user brakebillskids





	Penntin Soulmark Drabble

quentin’s least favorite thing about universities was the whole dorm thing. It isn’t even his social anxiety or any other mental thing that’s the cause - it’s the fact that his soulmark says “what up, roomie?”, and places like that were the only places he would actually _get_ a room with a stranger who might say it.

it’s not that he’s scared of finding his soulmate - okay, that’s a lie - but just... he doesn’t feel ready. or worthy. honestly, he’s surprised he’s got a soulmate in the first place. what kind of cruel world would stick someone with _him_? what kind of utter trash of a human would he be considered worthy of having a matching soul to?

also, he’s maybe so in love with julia, nonmatching marks be damned, that he didn’t understand how he could ever love anyone else.

he’s gotten so caught up in the utter strangeness of this whole brakebills thing - of course magic is real, what other explanation is there for soul marks, but the fact that people could actually _do something_ with it besides the passivity of having a mark? and that quentin is one of the people who can learn to use it? holy fucking shit, his life is basically complete. the only thing better would be finding himself in fillory! - anyway, he’s so caught up in that that he forgets, until he steps into his new dorm room after signing the entrance paperwork, that the room had had _two_ beds when he had left it that morning. which meant that the strange man sitting on the other bed is his new roommate. fuck.

he stops short in the doorway, staring at the half dressed and absurdly attractive man in front of him. who wears a vest as a shirt, what the hell.

quentin’s eyes track up slowly from his exposed chest to his face. he gapes, while his mind is stuck in a loop of ‘shit, new person, shit, is this my roommate? shit i have to _run_ before he says anything, shit’

the man stands up and quentin flinches and the man steps closer and quentin gapes and the man says:

“what up, roomie?”

_fuck._


End file.
